


The Diary of a Useless Rose Thrower

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Chronic Illness, Diabetes, Diary/Journal, F/F, Female!Tuxedo Mask, Gen, Illnesses, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Tuxedo Mask Is Not Mamoru, Type 1 Diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This fanfiction will mention blood. Lots of it. Thanks, diabetes.What if there was a reason Tuxedo Mask does nothing but throws roses and tell Sailor Moon to finish off the Monster of the Day? In this fanfic, there is. Meet Rue Chiba, a 15 year old girl who suffers from type 1 diabetes, which she's had all her life. Her life is pretty much just sitting in pain from her diabetes and reading/watching everything she can find about Sailor V- but that all changes when one day, she finds a bunch of roses, an outfit and a mysterious note from someone named Endymion.





	1. Before The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Took a Buzzfeed quiz on "What Sailor Moon Character Are You", and I got Tuxedo Mask instead of Uranus, who I was expecting to get. My brain then realized how much we had in common, and then I sent my friend this inevitable DM:
> 
> "Mamoru is diabetic: a thread"
> 
> Then, my brain exploded and I'm here.
> 
> (I SWEAR I'LL PUT UP A NEW KINDA MY SHOW CHAPTER SOON BUT THIS IS IN DIARY FORM SO IT'LL BE EASIER)

Dear Diary, 

Today, my blood sugar was high- AGAIN! I pretty much just exercised, gave myself shots of insulin and drank water today. Doing nothing, like usual. 

Diabetes is eating up my life, diary. I don't have any real interests, since most of my time is just making sure I live. My parents died in a car accident when I was 6, so I have to care for myself just alone. I really like Sailor V, though. The way she saves people's lives and stops crime is AMAZING- I wish I could save the world like her. Even if I had powers like her's, though, my blood sugar would plummet so much and I'd probably die in battle. I'd only probably just yell at people to do what they're supposed to do. I sometimes yell at Sailor V when I watch her on TV, even though I know she can't hear me. 

I also like writing. I mostly like writing stories about Sailor V- I know it's pretty weird, but she's just so awesome. Once, I wrote a story where Sailor V saved the world from a huge meteorite, and then after she saved the world and the reporters shoved their cameras and microphones in her face, she told them to all donate to the Japan Diabetes Society and diabetes was cured. That would be the nicest thing ever. 

It's weird I have hope for a cure. Every November, my school has a fundraiser for the Japan Diabetes Society, and I always am FORCED to give speeches about my life with diabetes there. I feel like when I speak, I have the ability to actually convince people to open their mind to my life. Every year, though, it's the same response. The adults love it, and my peers think I'm a weirdo, and we raise no money. This year, I lowkey want to not do it and ask Sailor V to step in for me.

Well, I have six months to get her on board. Wish me luck!

Rue


	2. From Endymion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The note that change's Rue's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuxedo Mask's Speech of the Chapter (yes, I'll start doing these because why not):
> 
> "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Winters are cold and harsh, but we all expect that. Your permanent winter, however, is unforgivable!"  
> -Sailor Moon S, The Movie (Hearts in Ice)

Rue,

I hope this message got to you safely. I’m Endymion, the future queen of the Earth. Technically, I’m the queen that does nothing- Neo-Queen Serenity does the work. 

There’s a girl who is destined to protect the Earth. Her name is Sailor Moon, and you need to help her. Use these roses to throw to stop the enemies, and just give her help as she needs it.

You are now known as Tuxedo Mask. Please do your job wisely.

From,

Queen Endymion


	3. A Mysterious Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rue gets a mysterious package, and that's when her life changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuxedo Mask's Speech of the Chapter:  
> "Stop crying, Sailor Moon."  
> -Episode 1
> 
> P.S: I literally wrote this chapter in science class. No. Joke.

Dear Diary,

Today, when I got home from school, I got a strange package at my door. I don’t have any living family, so I was a bit confused on why anything would be delivered for me. But it was addressed to me, so I decided to open it. But it was really weird. It didn’t seem like anything “me”. Literally, who would need any of these things that was in the weird package?

-Tuxedo??? I’m still questioning this. I’m a middle school girl, why would I need a freaking tuxedo?

-Mask??? Is this an invite to a men’s masquerade ball and they just thought I was a boy because of my pixie cut?

-Top hat???????? Just question marks, cause I don’t have anything to say.

-Random cane? I’M NOT A GRANDMA I DON’T EVEN HAVE A GRANDMA!

-Ok, this is weirder than weird: A MILLION ROSES. I’m probably not joking. I’ll probably need an entire closet just for the roses. Well, I know what I’m giving all my friends for Christmas and birthdays and Valentines and New Years and every holiday that exists!

-Oh, a letter. I might as well read the letter, so I can understand what’s going on.

FIVE MINUTES LATER: SAILOR MOON? Is she Sailor V’s cousin? And what kind of name is Tuxedo Mask? And what kind of attack is throwing roses? Well, at least it’s a life that isn’t sitting in pain. At least throwing roses won’t harm my blood sugar at all, and I think I might have some fun thinking of things to yell to Sailor Moon. After all, I yell at Sailor V all the time on TV, so I’m not a complete noob at this.

Oh, I feel like the first battle is starting. Time to get into the clothes and run to the Osa-P jewelry store!   
  


Rue, or Tuxedo Mask


	4. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first rose is thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuxedo Mask's Speech of the Chapter:   
> "Flowers are supposed to bring serenity to humans. I will not forgive them being used for evil. Sailor Moon, purify these flowers!" -Episode 121

Dear Diary,

HOLY. COW. That was AMAZING! 

After my last entry, I basically just ran to the Osa-P jewelry store because that’s where I sensed a battle going on. Surprise- I was right! When I arrived, I noticed a girl with blond hair in buns, the biggest blue eyes and a sailor uniform. I figured she was Sailor Moon, but I felt a strange connection to her. Just being by her made me 1000 times happier, I don’t know why. I kept on watching her, seeing if she’d ever gain strength and defeat the monster like she could. After five minutes, I gave up on playing the Waiting Game, because she was crying like a toddler who’s ice cream just melted. 

I jumped up to the highest window in the store and threw the rose.

The moments after were the most awkward, though, because the monster stared at me and was like “Who the heck are you?” I didn’t know what to say, so I just said, “Um, I’m Tuxedo Mask. Uh- Sailor Moon, use your attack on this creep now!” She listened to me, unlike most kids at my school who just see me as the weird kid who’s immune to Yo Mama jokes. But as she was attacking, though, it was impossible to look away. She looked so beautiful and elegant, the opposite of the crying she was doing 2 minutes ago. “If she can do this, than I can fight my diabetes and someday win.”, I said under my breath as the monster turned to dust. 

The kids who were in the store earlier and fainted inside woke up just a moment after, so I thought that was my cue to go, but when I put my foot out to run, I heard a noise. “WAIT!”, a pretty voice yelled. I turned around, and it was Sailor Moon. 

“Thank you for saving me.”, she said.

“No, thank yourself. I’m just the useless girl who throws roses because that’s all she can do with her stupid diabetes.”, I said back and smiled. I was about to run back but then stopped because I realized I forgot to properly introduce myself, and if I didn’t it would be more awkward than it already was.

“Tuxedo Mask. Uh- nice to meet you.”

“Sailor Moon. Thanks.” 

When I ran home to just write in here and then go to bed, I noticed a crowd following me, which was really weird. It was really noisy, but I heard some really funny things I just NEED to put in my journal for future laughs:

-”Can you be my boyfriend?” As if! I’m a girl!

-”Thanks for saving us!” Um, Sailor Moon did. I’m useless, but these punks think otherwise.

-”I’m starting a Tuxedo Mask fan club!” I think I’m going to join just for fun.

Oh, it’s midnight? I have to go to bed! 

-Rue


	5. The Fan Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fan club. Oh dear, the fan club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Speech of the Chapter cause I'm at my dad's place and don't have access to Tumblr (where I get the speeches), but this chapter was HILARIOUS to write! I had no ideas, so I reread the last chapter and I thought, "What if I developed on the fan club?"

Dear Diary,

Today was, um, interesting. Remember the Tuxedo Mask fan club I mentioned in my last entry? Well, the formation of it was rather quick, to say the least. Today during lunch, it happened to be at my school, in the library I usually eat alone at! I was curious, so I decided to go undercover as a “fan” and see why these punks were worshipping “me”. I don’t have 100% picture perfect memory, so I’m just going to list the things I remember from that awkward half hour.

  * If there’s one thing I’ll never forget, it’s the founder who elected herself vice-president (they elected me, uh, Tuxedo Mask, as president). Craziest girl ever. She was yelling the entire time like it was in a stadium instead of a library, and she drew a rose on everyone’s hand. 
  * The fight that I got myself into. I started arguing that Sailor Moon did the work and Tuxedo Mask was useless, but all I heard was “NO HE SAVED US ALL WHAT A HUNK!” It was too hard not to laugh, because A. I’m a girl, B. I didn’t do crap and C. I’ve never been called beautiful in my life, much less a hunk. 
  * The oath, which we all got a copy of to put in our folder or whatever (I’m just putting mine in my journal). It starts out normal, but then gets weird.



THE TUXEDO MASK FAN CLUB OATH 

I, __________, swear to always:

  * Be nice and kind to everyone (if anyone is caught bullying or harassing, they will be kicked out of the TMFC automatically)
  * Do as much community service if I can
  * If I see a red rose, pick it and throw it at the next bully I spot
  * If I see Tuxedo Mask, I’ll take photos, ask for an autograph, scream, cheer for him (again with the pronouns!), try to catch the rose and BOW DOWN TO HIM!



This is weird, diary. At least I know to expect crazy fangirls who think I’m a boy!

-Rue


	6. The Rose Didn't Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how Mamoru always has that perfect angle? Rue, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN FOREVER OMG. All I can say is, Thanksgiving break. Thanksgiving break threw me off schedule for basically all my projects. Now, enjoy the new diary entry!

Dear Diary,

Today, the rose didn’t distract the monster at all. It was like nothing was there, and it had literally no effect. I knew that some monsters wouldn’t get the whole rose thing, but I didn’t know it would hurt my soul that bad to be reminded that I’m the most useless thing on this planet. When it happened, I started feeling shaky.  _ Maybe it was just my blood sugar… probably low. I had to run a long way to this place. Insulin kicked in at the wrong time, damn.  _

I jumped back to the nearest windowsill, got out my glucometer, took my gloves off and pricked my finger. Blood started gushing out real fast, a telltale sign of low blood sugar, but I put it in the test strip just to be 100% sure. My suspicions were right- it was 47. No wonder the monster didn’t notice the rose- my aim was probably shaky! I digged in my pink diabetes kit- totally not the Tuxedo Mask aesthetic, but who cares I have to live with it- for some gross glucose tablets and swallowed them right in my mouth.  _ Now to sit here for 15 minutes- _

“MOON TIARA ACTION!”

The monster died, and I heard footsteps and the sound of someone sitting right next to me.

“What’s wrong?” I looked, and it was Sailor Moon.

“Uh, nothing.”

“Come on, Tuxedo Mask, there’s something wrong.”

I sighed. “Ok, fine. I have low blood sugar and I have to sit here for like 15 minutes while I wait to get better.”

 

“You shouldn’t have came here if you weren’t feeling well!”

“Well, it can come at any time. Diabetes is a freaking nuisance. It makes me um, useless. Can’t really fight, and all I have is roses. Roses.”

“I like roses. It makes me feel ready, and without you the first time I would’ve just felt like an idiot and cried the whole time. I cry a lot.”

“Me too.”

“I’m Usagi Tsukino. What’s your real name?”

“Rue. Rue Chiba. I don’t have much friends.”

“Well, Rue, you have a friend now!” 

Even though I was low today, I found a new friend in Sailor Moon- I mean Usagi- and realized that I’m not so useless after all. I don’t have flying moon tiaras, but I have my own willpower to fight, even with this stupid disease.

-Rue


	7. Bring Me The Silver Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring me the Silver Crystal, please.  
> Bring me the Silver Crystal, please.  
> Bring me the Silver Crystal, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech of the Chapter:  
> "Turning a sacred place of learning into a battlefield is an unforgivable outrage. Now, Sailor Moon - teach them the ABCs of Justice."  
> -Episode 81

Dear Diary,

_ Bring me the Silver Crystal, please. _

_ Bring me the Silver Crystal, please. _

_ Bring me the Silver Crystal, please. _

WHAT THE HECK AM I WRITING? I know that that’s the only dream I’ve been having for like, the past week, but WHY AM I WRITING IT DOWN IN THIS STUPID DIARY? Ugh, I wish that I knew what the heck the Silver Crystal was. Or who was telling me this? It was a shadow, but it kind of looked like Usagi… I might have been tripping, though.

Someone’s at the door. I better go get it. 

-Rue


End file.
